gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Season Five)
Don't Stop Believin' by Journey is featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Will, the alumni and the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Will. They re-did the song previously sung in Season One and Season Four, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. As Will finishes watching the video the glee club has put together for his unborn child, Rachel appears out of the shadows to begin the song, joined soon after by Kurt and the rest of the original five members. As the song grows, the rest of the club and alumni (entering in the order in which they joined the club) join in and gesture for Will to join them. He sings a solo part, dances with Mike, Jake, Brittany and Kitty, and is carried by Jake, Sam and Ryder on their shoulders. He joins his students past and present in the last part of the song, and is mobbed by everyone in a huge group hug after it ends. From the back of the auditorium, April and Holly watch with pride, their work now done. Lyrics Rachel: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Kurt: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere Artie: A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume Artie with Rachel: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Artie and Rachel: Strangers, waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight, people Livin' just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Will: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Will with Blaine: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Tina: Some will win Tina with Blaine: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Rachel with Blaine (Artie): Strangers, waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night (In the night!) Streetlight, people (People!) Livin' just to find emotion Hiding (Hidin') somewhere in the night Rachel with Blaine, Alumni and New Directions (Artie): Don't stop believin' (Oh-woah!) Hold on to that feelin' (Streetlight, yeah) Streetlight, people, oh, (Yeah, yeah!) woah, ohh Don't stop (Don't stop believin') believin' Hold on to that (Hold on!) feelin' Streetlight, people, oh, woah, ohh Don't stop! Trivia *Rachel is the only character to be a soloist in every released version of this song. *This is the first version in which Tina, Will and Blaine have solo parts. *Some of the original choreography from the pilot version of Don't Stop Believin' was used in this version of the song. *During Matthew's solo part, Naya can be seen raising her arm and accidentally hitting Darren in the head, the next shot we see her kissing his head apologetically. *Mercedes is the only one from the original five members to not get a solo part in this version. *This is the first version of ''Don't Stop Believin' ''not to feature Finn in any way. *This is the second time that Don't Stop Believin' was performed in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. The first time being in the Pilot. Errors *When the five original members are on stage, Mercedes and Kurt are embracing and missing the cheroegraphy from behind. In the next scene from the front, the two of them are in sync with the group. *In the final chorus, Brittany is on Santana's left. However in the next frame, she is on the right. *After Quinn says goodbye to Mr. Shuester she can be seen passing Mike closer to Puck twice as the camera view changes. Gallery dsbs5.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif DSB1.png DSB2.png DSB3.png DSB4.png DSB5.png DSB6.png DSB7.png DSB-NewDirections.png tumblr_n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so5_r1_250.gif Tumblr n352o7SDNJ1qgkj12o2 500.png Tumblr n352o7SDNJ1qgkj12o1 500.png tumblr_n352kyVYq61qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_n352kyVYq61qgkj12o2_500.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes